warriorcatsarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstream
Jetstream was a savage Third Tier and brutal Warlord of the vicious clan, BloodClan. He was often considered the Prince of Blood, given his fierce personality and lust for the crimson life fluids. Considered a champion, given that he was never once defeated in combat, the monstrous black tom was both respected and feared by allies and foes alike. He was the mate of Haemon, and together, they produced many children before they broke apart, mostly due to Jetstream's seemingly demonic personality. He was also a close friend of the infamous Burnout, a former and powerful BloodClan leader. Appearance. Forged by midnight this creature lurks, it's paws molded by clouds, it's eyes conjured from the torturous flames of hell. What is this creature, that heralds dread as it walks by, prodigious and satanic? It's pronounced, sharp sature seems to give it the appearance of a canine, the beast certainly has the size, but for some reason, the demon was born amongst cats. So could it be that this supposed feline be the son of Satan, sent to Earth to release chaos and destruction upon the minors? If so, he certainly has the means to do that, not that he hasn't already. Jet black, razor sharp claws hammered upon Death's anvil gleam dully as they slip from their protective sheathes, ivory gleaming teeth sharpened upon the moon's grindstone ready to carve through flesh. The creature is by no means pretty, with the ragged, horrific scars that lace around his jet black and murky white pelt. One shredded ear, another torn. And of course, that famous matching black collar that is constantly pampered by the imperious nightmare, decorated with the bones of long dead foes. How could this monster possibly be considered a feline? History. Born in the outlands, Jetstream was the biggest of his litter. At least, that's how he remembers it. His father, a large and power hungry tom, was immediately eager to began his training, but his mother refused until he was old enough. It took a few moons, three in fact, Jetstream was already strong, his eyes glimmering like vibrant embers, eager and proud. It was exactly what his father had been waiting for and, after some fuss with Jetstream's mother, he was finally allowed to begin training. The first few moons had gone rather badly. Jetstream couldn't appear to get the attacks right. He was sloppy and unbalanced, and preferred to use brute strength over practiced discipline. His hunting was quite terrible as well. His father grew enraged by his mistake and savagely beat Jetstream, who's mother was furious. It came to a fight as his father recommended ditching Jetstream and simply leaving him for dead. That's when things really went horribly wrong. Somehow, the fight got to heated. It became physical and, right in front of Jetstream's terrified eye, his father slew the mother he had loved so much, then took Jetstream's two smaller brothers and fled. Refusing to acknowledge Jetstream as his son any longer. The kit was left alone and hungry, hardly able to hunt for himself, and completely unable to defend himself. A few rogues decided he was easy prey one day, Jetstream had been lucky to get away, though not without terrible scars as proof of his failure. Over time, forced to learn due to starvation and fear, he steadily began to get hunting down. Jetstream was rather large now. In addition to learning how to hunt, Jetstream also began to develop a vicious hate for the world, and was determined to avenge his mother, to have his revenge on his cruel father. He quickly shifted from a once playful and ambitious kit to a seemingly emotionless, machine like creature with only one goal...kill. For moons he drilled himself into constant training, eventually gaining the ability to defend himself. Fueled by his hate, he managed to kill another fierce rogue that thought Jetstream would be easy pickings. It was his eighth moon. It wasn't long after this kill, a few nights in fact, that Jetstream began seeing his new ethereal companion. Jet black and terrifying the spirit chose to visit him, from the depths of hell the undead creature loomed. He called himself Necromancersoul, a name Jetstream never understood, though the spirit tom seemed quite proud of his strange name. For almost a year, Necromancersoul trained and beat his legendary skills into Jetstream, who eagerly accepted the training, still upholding his vow to kill his father. In this year, he killed many other rogues until, eventually, he became prestigious among the wildcats, as well as feared. He set out after his father, tracking him down for a full five months before, finally, he found the tom. His brothers were no where to be found. But what mattered was that he had found his father, the cat that had drowned him in misery for half of his life. Jetstream didn't bother to draw out the death. He simply wanted it done. Without mercy, without pity, Jetstream slaughtered his pitiful father with barely a scratch to show for it. After this, he knew of nothing else to do, but if he didn't find something, he might very well go insane. There was also the fact that Jetstream wanted his name feared by more than just simply rogues. In his travels, he had heard of a vicious clan called BloodClan, and sought the clan out, and although it wasn't as savage as Jetstream had hoped for, it was a place to call home and that was good enough for him. Jetstream was swiftly accepted by Burnout, of whom he quickly became very closely acquainted with, alongside Haemon. It didn't take very long at all for the large tom to get his name out to the others. Given his seemingly unmatchable skill and prowess, Jetstream quickly became popular among his new allies. It didn't take long at all before he was promoted straight up to Third Tier, bypassing the Second Tier rank. Afterward, Burnout had decided that Jetstream could play an even more valuable role for the clan, and created a rank known as the Warlord, which was later changed to the Warmaster position before being dropped altogether. Naturally, as the rank was created to him, Jetstream was immediately promoted to the Warlord position, where he then served his clan as a harsh combat trainer and a genius tactician. A few moons afterward, he and Haemon became mates, and while Jetstream struggled to display his emotions, it was clear enough that he felt some strong compassion for her. The two had kittens on more than one occasion, each one growing up to become a valued member of their clan. Not long afterward, Jetstream came across his two brothers, which certainly didn't live up to their former reputation. Nevertheless, they were accepted into the clan, though generally ignored by the Warlord, of whom despised them. When Haemon was promoted to leader, the two gradually began to break apart. Eventually, they divorced, and the Third Tier and brutal Warlord deserted his clan without a second look, intent on his quest, of which was to better himself, and perhaps, become stronger. Though he was revered for his skill, strength, and intellectual ability, he believed that it simply wasn't enough, and so the mighty feline faded from existence itself, and no one ever had a clue as to where he had disappeared. Notes. Jetstream befriended a grizzly bear once, named Futan, and was often seen riding the beast around camp. While it was generally believed that Jetstream was not capable of showing or understanding emotion, this was not the case, as demonstrated often to Haemon, in private. One of Jetstream's most famous children was known as Jokerbash, a demented tom that found pleasure in the torment of both enemies and allies alike. He disappeared shortly after Jetstream, and it's generally believed that he simply wandered off in search of some other place to curse with his presence. Another renown child of Jetstream was known as Twistedlies, who was the mate of Coppermine, a former BloodClan leader, and a respected friend to Jetstream. Jetstream was nearly two years old when he disappeared. He'd be around four, in the reign of Risencorpse.